Oneshots
by RIProductions
Summary: One-shots inspired and written during the songs displayed underneath them. Ilze chosed 7 of the 9 songs and Rebecca did all the writing. Involves Klema, Krazy and Miego, but mostly Klema.


**/Disclaimer: These one-shots are written just for practising writing-skills and to amuse other people by letting them read them. We, RIProductions, do not own the Ace Attorney characters (even though we want to) since they're from CAPCOM. The only thing we own, are these stories (and maybe the shipping Krazy). It's actually based on the shuffle-meme, thus these short things were written while listening to the song (no correction or whatsoever afterwards!), only placing some enters =3 After each little story, there's the name of the song which was played while writing it.  
**

Ema opened the door of the car for her little and cute daughter, Emma Gavin. Her husband just stepped out of the car with his glimmerous sunglasses on his face and his now familiar smirk on his face.

"Mommy!" her daughter said while pulling her sleeve. "Can I have an icecream?" "But of course, Emma." Ema said, smiling. "We're on a holiday, so that's part of what we should be doing." Klavier walked to his two girls.

"Let's go, ja?" he said, petting Emma on her head and looking asking at his wife. She nodded. "Hmhm. Let's go. But promise me one thing, Klavier." He cocked his head. "Anything for you, Fraulein." "Don't flirt with anyone else other then me..." Ema said, a small blush appearing on her face. He smiled and his eyes softened.  
"But of course, dear." he told her. He took both the girls by the hand and together they walked to the hotel.

_~ Hishoku no sora ~  
_

Mia looked out of the window in the cafe she was sitting in with her boss. He had been so addicted to his coffee that when he had ran out of coffeebeans, they had to go to the cafe to drink coffee and work on the case.

"Say, Kitten, go out with me on friday." he said, reading a newspaper. Mia herself was working on a casefile. "No way, Mr Armando." she said. "If you had listened, then you would have noticed that I told you that before." Diego looked at her.  
"Just go with me. I know you want to." "No I do not. Stop saying what I think!" she stood up and ran out of the cafe. Now, it's three months later... Mia Fey and Diego Armando are dating. He even bought her a wedding ring.  
But will he be able to give it to her?

_~ King of Anything ~  
_

Kristoph was laying in his bed, a sleeping beauty next to him and his arms around her in a warm embrance. He would soon fall asleep again, knowing that when he would wake up again she would be gone. His love.. Franziska von Karma..

She never stayed. She was the sun in his life, the light in the dark and the flame on a candle. He didn't want to miss her in his life, but everytime that she was gone in the morning he felt as if she wasn't coming back. As if the spark was done burning. He slept in.

Before he knew it, Kristoph woke up again. But instead of being alone, she still was there. She was dressed already, standing next to his bed. "I need to go." she said softly. "But.. Will I see you tonight? Maybe a little dance in a disco or something?"

With these words, she left.

_~ Wake me up before you go-go ~  
_

Ema closed her eyes in frustration. She was tired of his teasing, she was tired of him being around her all day, she was tired of loving him. She wanted to be free. Her boss, her boyfriend, her lover. He was just too much. She felt like her life didn't belong to herself anymore, but just to him. Her soul, her body, her mind. It all was his. And he knew it damn well.

Ema sighed softly. She would need to find someone else. That would be better.. For sure.. But still, she wanted him badly. He belonged to her. He had to be around her when she needed him. She was confused, that was for sure. She ran and came back again, over and over again. Not being able to decide to hold on or to let go.  
Unable to know if it was love.. Or just lust.

_~ Release me ~  
_

"Really, that girl..." Klavier shook his hair, sitting in his office, feet on the table and madly in love with the only girl that he couldn't get.  
Ema Skye, the strange but still rather cute new detective. And his coworker. She had a boyfriend, which was a pity, but there was a clear reason for that. And that meaning 'Not being with him but with that other guy'. She just didn't knew what she wanted. She said that she wanted a 'calm and romantic guy' not a 'glimmerous fop like yourself, and now let me work!'.

Klavier sighed. "Just wait, Fraulein Detective. I will get you. My... Uptown girl."

_~ Uptown girl ~  
_

Franziska had to admit it by now.. She was in love. In love with this fool in front of her, holding her closely while they still were seperated by bars. He had been the only one that had been honest about who he was, which let to his imprisoning, but maybe a bit too honest. "I love you.." he whispered again. "Just believe me... That's all I need for now." But she couldn't just say that... Not to this man.

He reminded her too much of someone she wanted to forget. Someone she thought was the perfect person, but also the person that was dead now. "I won't let you go.." the man in front of her said, his glasses reflected the light in a beautiful way.

He seemed lonely. He seemed like he needed someone to be with. He looked how she felt..  
Lonely.

_~ Honesty ~  
_

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix looked up in shock. "Edgeworth.. Where is this about? You promised to not come here ever again! I told you..." he looked away from the man he never wanted to see again.

The man who had pretended to be dead but now had appeared again out of nowhere. Miles Edgeworth didn't listen and just walked through the door that he had thrown open.  
"Wright." he said, in his eyes lay a promise of adventure and danger while he walked to Phoenix.  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Phoenix backed off, but was soon cornered. 'Stupid walls...' he thought, but then looked at Edgeworth again. He was standing in front of him.

"I only came to deliver something from hell." And with these words. Miles kissed him. ON THE LIPS.

_~ Walk this way ~  
_

Ema looked up at the stage of the top class rock band of the boy her parents didn't want her to see. He sang for her, looking only at her, thinking only off her as he sang to her. He sang of promises, of love, of how they both would escape and flee into the night and being together. How nothing would change their love. How nothing could keep him away from her. How nothing would stop faith.

Faith it was, their love, that had to be the case. They belonged together, wanted the other next to his or herself, excisting only for the purpose of loving. They were born for each other, they would life for each other and would even die together. They would stay together for ever. Just..  
"You and me."

_~ Check yes Juliet ~_

**/ Please review to give us advise, to motivate us or to give us ideas !  
**


End file.
